Sins Yet Unforgiven
by lovesrainscent
Summary: Just why did Yashamaru agree to attempt to assassinate Gaara that night? Was he truly an honorable ninja, obeying his Kazekage's order? Or was there more to it than that? References to Sandcest.


**Title:** Sins Yet Unforgiven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Gaara, or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Just why did Yashamaru agree to attempt to assassinate Gaara that night? Was he truly an honorable ninja, obeying his Kazekage's order? Or was there more to it than that? References to Sandcest, but probably not in the way you're used to thinking about it..

**Sins Yet Unforgiven**

Yashamaru sat uncomfortably by his Kazekage. What was the purpose of this meeting he wondered silently to studied Temari in front of him then looked away. She was demonstrating jutsus she had learned at the Academy recently. He found it difficult to look at her these days, especially her eyes. And smile. It was almost as if…

The Kazekage was applauding Temari's demonstration. "Well done, well done, indeed, Temari." He prodded Yashamaru with his elbow. "She's turning into a fine young kunoichi, eh, don't you think Yashamaru?"

Yashamaru nodded, still puzzled. The Kazekage called her over to them. It was obvious the child was tired. Kankuro was already asleep and Gaara was off by himself as usual. For nine-year old Temari the hour was very late. She should be asleep herself, but she was proud to have the Kazekage's attention and compliments. She beamed at him and her uncle, tired though she was.

As the Kazekage arose from him seat, so did Yashamaru. Temari approached her father who cupped her chin in his hand. "Look at her, Yashamaru, so like her mother, don't you think?" He turned the girl's face toward her uncle.

Yashamaru looked at his niece and then quickly looked away. She was like Karura, too much like her in fact. It was becoming harder and harder to even look at her each day. He murmured something complimentary her way.

"Go to bed, now child," the Kazekage said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Temari bid them both goodnight then left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Will that be all, sir?" Yashamaru asked, hoping to be dismissed himself as well.

"Not yet, Yashamaru, stay a moment," his lord said. The voice was soft but there was a hint of something darker in his tone. He motioned for the younger man to re-take his seat. He settled himself beside him in his own chair.

"So _very _much like her mother," the Kazekage repeated. Yashamaru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Don't you agree?"

Numbly, Yashamaru nodded his agreement. It was painful for him to remember his sister.

"As a matter of fact, Yashamaru, Temari favors much more strongly her mother's family, _your _family, than either of my other two children, wouldn't you say?"

Yashamaru gripped the arms of his chair with sweaty palms. Why, now, was his lord speaking of _her?_ It had been so long since his dear sister, his beloved Karura had died. Why now?

"Y-y-yes Lord Kazekage," Yashamaru managed to stammer out. "Of course, if you will excuse me, lord, it is painful for me to discuss my sister."

"Hn, yes," mused the Kazekage, "Yes, I imagine it is. Difficult to discuss her that is."

He continued, "It's always difficult to face one's past indiscretions, isn't it, one's past sins?"

Yashamaru stiffened. There were tears in his eyes. "Lord, please I beg you to excuse me. This night brings back too many painful memories."

"Really? Yashamaru?" There was feigned tenderness in the Kazekage's voice now. "Tell me now, what is more painful – to see Temari – to see how beautiful, how like _Karura_ she's becoming? What do you miss the most, Yashamaru? Karura's eyes? Her smile?" He looked at the younger man with an icy smile, daggers in his eyes and added, "Or maybe... her hair? Did it spill like silk through your fingers? Do you _wonder_, Yashamura, if Termari's hair might feel the same way? Do you miss hearing her cry your name?"

"STOP IT!" Yashamaru's voice was ragged. He leapt from his chair and faced his Kazekage, his eyes red-rimmed and crazed. His breath was coming in ragged gasps.

"Did you think me a fool, Yashamaru?" the older man asked calmly, smoothing his tunic in his lap. "Did you think I wouldn't know – that you two could cuckold me? Did you think I couldn't count?"

"Why? Why…do you speak of such things...now?" Yashamaru asked pleadingly.

"Do you deny it?"

"I…we….I loved her," Yashamaru answered weakly. "I couldn't bear the thought of her belonging to someone else. I…loved her. In time she would have understood." Yashamaru had his kunai in hand, pointed at himself.

"There'll be none of that Yashamaru, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead already," the older man's voice was commanding now. "Temari's valuable in her own right as a marriageable asset. Had Karura not born me Kankuro then I would have addressed it sooner. But for now, I have a mission for you."

"Lord Kazekage?" Yashamaru questioned, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"You're not the only one with past sins to confess, Yashamaru. And tonight I want you to rid the world of mine."

Yashamaru stiffened. "You want me…to kill Gaara?" he whispered. The Kazekage nodded. "But, I've raised him as if he were my own son," Yashamaru added in anguish.

"As I have raised your daughter, Yashamaru."

"Lord, I cannot, I…I must refuse."

"This is one mission you cannot refuse, Yashamaru. Either you take the life of my son…or… I take the life of your daughter, ne?"

Yashamaru froze, murderous hatred in his eyes.

"You'll kill Gaara, tonight Yashamaru, or Temari will die by my own kunai, I swear it. And she _does _so look like her mother, don't you think? It would be a shame. Truly a shame."

Yashamaru's mouth was moving but he was unable to speak. Finally he whispered _"You're a monster."_

"That remains to be seen, Yashamaru but I think we can both agree that Gaara is the one monster in this household that must be destroyed. As for _me_ being a monster? Well..., at least I didn't rape my own sister."


End file.
